Dieu ? Mais quel Dieu ?
by fleurdpine
Summary: Harry Potter ne croyait pas en Dieu. Et ce n'était pas à l'aube de la Bataille Finale qu'il allait changer d'avis.


Dieu ? Mais quel Dieu ?

Harry Potter ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Peut-être qu'autrefois, il en avait été autrement : autrefois, lorsqu'il croyait dur comme fer ce que les Dursleys lui disaient (qu'il n'était qu'un parasite dont ils seraient heureux de se débarrasser), il avait cru que Dieu le punissait, lui et ses parents, pour une quelconque faute qu'ils auraient commis. Ainsi, avec cette naïveté qui caractérise si bien les enfants, Harry avait tenté de toutes ses forces de devenir meilleur, afin que Dieu cesse – enfin - de le punir et dise aux Dursleys de le traiter avec un peu plus de gentillesse. Il pensait – il espérait, à vrai dire – que, s'il était assez bon, il serait récompensé, et, qu'ainsi, les Dursleys seraient satisfaits. Peut-être même qu'ils l'aimeraient un peu. N'est-ce pas là ce que tout enfant désire ? D'être aimé ?

Il n'aurait su dire quand, exactement, il avait cessé de croire en Dieu, quand il avait cessé de croire que la vie s'améliore lorsque l'on fait assez d'efforts. Peut-être le déclic était-il survenu lorsque, pour son cinquième Noël, les Dursleys avaient offert à Harry – qui, pourtant, avait fait de son mieux pour être un enfant modèle durant toute l'année –, en guise de présent, une cacahuète grillée. Ou peut-être s'était-il déclenché quand Harry, dans l'année de ses six ans, avait vu les dessins qu'il avait mis tant de temps à peaufiner finir dans une poubelle, tandis que ceux de Dudley se voyaient accorder une place de choix, au dessus de la cheminée du salon. Peut-être encore la lumière s'était-elle faite dans l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il fut battu et accusé de triche par son oncle, simplement parce qu'il avait eu de meilleurs résultats que Dudley à leur premier test de mathématiques. En tout cas, Harry réalisa assez vite que les Dursleys ne l'aimeraient jamais, qu'importe les efforts qu'il fournirait pour cela. En fait, plus il tentait de les satisfaire, plus il tentait de leur faire plaisir, et plus il se voyait punit. Il arrêta donc d'essayer.

Il arrêta, au même moment, de croire en un éventuel Dieu.

Si Dieu existait réellement, comme ne cessait de le répêter le vieux curé bedonnant de la ville, les Dursleys n'auraient-ils pas dû être punis? Si Dieu existait réellement, comme semblait le croire Tante Pétunia, pourquoi n'assurait-il pas une vie meilleure à Harry ? Tous les hommes sont nés égaux, c'était ce que l'on apprenait à l'école... En ce cas, Dieu n'avait aucune raison valable de le punir, _lui, _d'être né, qu'importe ce qu'en disaient les Dursleys. Suite à ses réflexions, Harry en était arrivé à deux conclusions : soit Dieu était aveugle, soit Il n'existait pas. Le jeune garçon avait choisit de croire la seconde option, puisque la simple idée d'un Dieu aveugle le glaçait jusqu'aux sangs.

Bien sûr, la vie d'Harry s'améliora, à partir du moment où Hagrid débarqua dans sa vie pour lui annoncer, comme ça, qu'il était un sorcier. A Poudlard, il se sentit chez lui pour la première fois : il était libre de manger autant qu'il le voulait, avait sa propre nourriture, ses propres habits, pouvait pratiquement faire tout ce dont il avait envie. Plus important encore : pour le première fois de sa vie, il avait des amis. Harry était heureux, et crut presque à nouveau en Dieu.

Presque. Parce que ce qui fait la fragilité de l'innocence et de la foi, c'est qu'une fois qu'elles ont été perdues, elles ne sont jamais retrouvées.

Oh, bien sûr, il croyait aux âmes, à la vie éternelle et à tous les trucs du même acabit : cotoyer, chaque jour, des spectres et utiliser la magie forcait à ce genre de croyances. Cependant, harry ne croyait plus qu'il existait une force bonne et juste qui combattait les forces du mal et les mauvais gens. Il savait, plus que quiconque, que la vie était injuste, que les pires choses pouvaient arriver aux meilleures personnes et que les « et-ils-vécurent-heureux-pour-toujours » n'existaient que dans les films. Aussi heureux qu'il fut, la raison ne cessait de lui rappeler que le Mal n'est jamais bien loin : le monde est toujours prêt à s'écrouler.

En fait de s'écrouler, le petit monde heureux de Harry Potter commença par s'effriter, tout doucement. Cela commença la nuit où Cedric s'effondra, mort, sur le sol. Puis cela se poursuivit lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Finalement, le monde s'écroula ce jour maudit où il se rendit au Département des Mystères pour y voir mourir, impuissant, Sirius. Cela acheva de convaincre harry que Dieu n'existait pas. S'il existait vraiment, l'aurait-il vraiment fait souffrir autant ?

Toutes les batailles entre le Bien et le Mal, durant les années suivantes, furent longues et sanglantes. Le monde entier voyait Harry comme son sauveur qui, s'il avait été un autre homme, aurait rejeté une telle responsabilité, considérant qu'après tout, cela ne valait pas la peine de risquer sa vie pour des inconnus. Mais Harry était d'une autre trempe : la vie chez les Dursleys lui avait appris que la vie était injuste pour tout le monde, et que contribuer à lui donner un semblant de justice, c'était être Bon. Et Harry savait qu'il était foncièrement bon.

Bon, mais fatigué, à l'heure actuelle. La « bataille finale » comme la qualifiait Ron, non sans raison, aurait lieu demain. Harry savait qu'il aurait du se sentir stresser, prier, ou simplement manifester de l'intérêt pour cette bataille. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. De toute façon, tout serait fini : s'il gagnait, Voldemort disparaîtrait, et les quelques rares personnes auxquelles il tenait – Hermione, les Weasleys survivants, Luna, Neville et Remus – seraient libre de continuer leur vie, sans oppression aucune. Peut-être, éventuellement, peut-être connaîtraient-il aussi ce fameux « et-ils-vécurent-heureux-pour-toujours ». Sinon... Eh bien, il rejoindrait ses parents, et il était indubitable que, s'il mourrait, tous ses amis le rejoindraient fort vite dans la tombe. La mort ne signifiait rein aux yeux de Harry Potter.

Qu'importait l'issue de la bataille du lendemain : il fallait l'accepter, ainsi qu'Harry avait accepté l'absence de ce Dieu qui aurait pu le sauver, ainsi qu'il avait accepté les injustices et le mensogne des « Happy ends ».

Au final, « Dieu » n'est rien de plus qu'un joli mot.


End file.
